I Want Your Heart For Christmas
by Enya Talisman
Summary: It's Christmas and two particular people are having trouble with their gifts. What will happen between the two of them for this Christmas? By the way, even though it's Christmas just pretend that Nozomi and Eli haven't retired from the student council okay? Okay let's go!


Hey guys! So I've been seeing some authors writing a Christmas special or a Halloween special and I wanted to try writing one! Okay so the pairing is kind of rare (I like rare pairings as signbear had pointed out in his/her latest story) and I wanted to spread the joy of rare pairings!

Kotori: But why me?

Kotori, what are you doing in here? I thought I've specifically requested you guys that I'll be the one commenting for this Christmas special.

Kotori: I wasn't told about this!

I'll blame Honoka later. Anyway, Merry Christmas guys and enjoy the story!

XXXXXX

"Haa... Time flies so fast. I can't believe it's already that time of the year..." Nozomi sighed to herself as she walked back to her apartment. On her way back, she had noticed a familiar girl outside a maid cafe selling cakes to passers-by on the street. By some coincidence, the girl had also noticed Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan! Are you on your way back home?" A smile appeared on the grey-haired girl's face.

"Ah Kotori-chan, I didn't expect to see you here. Well yes, I'm going home now. Before I leave, can I ask you something?" Nozomi asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you outside selling food when you work in a maid cafe?" This question had caught Kotori by surprise as she herself had never wondered on why she and her colleagues had to do so.

"Um... To spread Christmas cheers? Ahaha...?" Kotori nervously laughed, hoping Nozomi would not question her further. Thankfully for her, Nozomi chose not to continue.

"I see. Well then, have a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Nozomi gave a wave before she left. Kotori simply stood there with a blush on her face.

"E-Eh? Why am I feeling so hot again...? I better ask Honoka-chan about this later..." Kotori murmured to herself before continuing with her duties.

XXXXXX

"Kotori? Is there something wrong?" A blue-haired student asked Kotori, who had her head placed on the table.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori sobbed, worrying Umi.

"W-What's wrong?! Are you not feeling well?!" Umi asked, panicking over her best friend's situation.

"H-Honoka-chan said that I'm in love..."

"In... love...? Uh, is that bad?" Umi was puzzled, she had not expected to hear such a situation to be a bad thing.

"Yes... Cause the one I love... is... is in a relationship!" Kotori began to cry, her tears creating a puddle on the table.

"O-Oh... Um... Why don't you describe your feelings you have to me and I can tell you whether Honoka's truly right or not."

"O-Okay... When I see her, my heart beats faster... Even when she's sleeping, I feel like kissing her... A-And when I see her with Eli-chan, I get really jealous! Also, when she saw me in a Santa outfit yesterday..." Kotori stopped, not wanting to continue with her words.

"Go on." Umi encouraged her, genuinely wanting to help her best friend.

"I-I was so embarrassed! The way she looked at me was of disgust! I'm sure of it!" Umi sighed as she figured a way to break the news gently.

"Kotori... Maybe you should tell Honoka and Eli that you like Honoka..." At this moment, Honoka and Eli entered the clubroom, shocked at what they heard.

"Kotori-chan, you told me it was Nozomi-chan that you liked!" Honoka cried out, not wanting to believe that her best friend liked her in a romantic way.

"Wait what?" Umi turned her head to see Kotori facepalming. Eli sighed as she went over to Kotori.

"It's okay, I'm not dating Nozomi." Eli reassured Kotori, ruffling her hair at the same time.

"Y-You're not? But Nico-chan said you were dating someone!"

"... Do you really think that just because I'm her best friend, I'll date Nozomi eventually?"

"Well... Nico-chan said that it was most likely the case..." Eli slapped Nico, who just happened to enter the clubroom along with the first-years.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nico cried out in pain, not knowing what did she do to deserve that slap.

"For feeding Kotori wrong information about my love life. Thanks to you, she actually thought I was dating Nozomi."

"That was before I knew that you're dating Honoka-chan!" Nico rubbed her face, easing the pain caused by the slap.

"You really messed things up..." Maki commented.

"So... You like Nozomi-chan right?" Hanayo shyly confirmed, to which Kotori nodded.

"Well, there's nothing you can do but to confess nya!" Rin suggested, snuggling up to Umi instantly.

"B-But she'll reject me! I know she likes someone else..." Kotori sadly took out a scarf that Nozomi gave on her birthday and wrapped it around herself.

"Uh what are you doing?" Honoka asked, curious about Kotori's random action.

"Trying to commit suicide with the object I treasure most..."

"W-WHAT?! No don't do it!" Umi shouted as she tried to unwrap the scarf.

"Kotori-chan, snap out of it!" Nico said as she wrestled her hands away from the scarf. Pretty soon, the clubroom turned into chaos once Nozomi had entered.

XXXXXX

"Okay okay, maybe what Rin said was too blunt nya!" Rin admitted.

"It's fine... You're dating someone right? How did you confess?" Kotori asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't know who was the cat-like girl dating.

"Nya?! U-Uh... Rin wrote a letter and stuck it to her table nya..." Rin blushed, fiddling with her fingers as she remembered what happened after the letter was read.

"A letter stuck to the table...? Wait... YOU sent that to Umi-chan?!" Kotori was surprised, she had never expected Rin to confess in a 'sneaky' way as Nico would have put it.

"Nya?! You knew about it?!"

"Honoka-chan read that out loud when our literature teacher asked us to read out our homework..."

"Umi-chan wanted to use my letter as her homework nya...?"

"She never got to read it personally. Honoka-chan took it by accident and started reading it..."

"Now Rin can't date Umi-chan anymore nya..."

"You two, break time's over." Umi said as she walked over to the two of them.

"U-Umi-chan... I'm sorry... but Rin can't date you anymore nya..." Umi was shocked at the sudden statement and turned to Kotori.

"Eep! I just told Rin-chan what Honoka-chan did with her letter!"

"Honoka..." Somewhere in the distance, Honoka could feel that she was in grave danger but chose to ignore it.

XXXXXX

"Eh? How do I confess?" Maki repeated, not sure that she was hearing things right.

"Yeah!" Kotori confirmed, eagerly waiting to know how Maki had confessed.

"Well... I wasn't the one who confessed but I can tell you how she did it..." Maki twirled her hair, nervous about how things were going.

"How?"

"You still remember the solo song Umi-chan had written for me?"

"Yep!"

"She... kinda sang that to me one day... It even was recorded..." Maki held out a CD and placed it in a laptop.

_"Darling! You'll be wild!" _

"This is... Hanayo-chan? Why is she singing your solo?"

"Apparently to spur me on..."

"That's so brave of Hanayo-chan..." At this moment, Hanayo had entered the music room just in time to see her video being played.

"W-Waaaaaaaah! Don't watch that!" Hanayo immediately paused the video much to Kotori's disappointment.

"Aw... That sounded so good though!" Kotori praised Hanayo, much to Maki's chagrin.

"H-Hey! She's my girlfriend! Now leave!" Maki pushed Kotori out of the room before locking the door.

"I think they should do it in a more private area but whatever..." Kotori left to find someone else.

XXXXXX

"How did I come to date Honoka? Why the sudden question?" Eli asked, stunned by the question.

"Please!" Kotori used her signature move to waver the strongest of hearts, Eli being no exception.

"I can't resist that... Okay I'll tell you... But keep this from Honoka."

"Okay~ So how did you do it?"

"Something a stalker and a pervert will do..."

"I don't get it..."

"Argh! I was the one who constantly stalked Honoka! I was the one who stole her food! I was the clothes thief that Honoka complained of!" Kotori had been caught off guard as she had no idea how was that related to dating Honoka.

"That's bad... and I still don't understand how that's related..."

"That was to make Honoka rely on me more as I had managed to find her clothes and chased away the 'stalker'... You could probably guess what happened afterwards..." Eli hung her head in shame as she had finally revealed her darkest secret to one of Honoka's best friends.

"That's... unexpected... But don't worry! Honoka-chan asked Alisa-chan to give you all of your underwear!" Kotori had gone with the flow and didn't realise what she had said until a few seconds later.

"Uh... Thanks for telling me who the underwear thief was. Now, I think you best be going. After all, you need to find a way to confess to Nozomi don't you?"

"Mm! Thanks Eli-chan!" Kotori left the student council room, not noticing a certain ginger-haired girl at the door. She knocked on the door before tackling Eli.

"Eli-chan~ You really love me don't you?"

"Honoka? What makes you say that?"

"I heard everything~"

"Cert poberi."

"It's fine it's fine! Now, let's get to work alright?" Honoka pecked Eli on the cheek before helping the quarter Russian with the work assigned to her.

XXXXXX

"Hmm... I can't seem to find Nico-chan... Where did she go?" Kotori mumbled to herself before she was stopped by someone she knew.

"Hey there Minami-san, nice seeing you again." A brown-haired girl wearing an UTX uniform greeted.

"K-Kira-san! What are you doing here?" Kotori asked.

"Haha, I'm waiting for Nico."

"Nico-chan? Why would you?"

"Well... We kinda arranged to have a sleepover at her house. B-But of course I know her siblings are there! W-We're not going to do anything indecent!" Tsubasa's face reddened, embarrassed at the prospect of sleeping at Nico's house.

"Indecent...? You're dating Nico-chan?!"

"Oh shoot. D-Don't tell the others about this!"

"No worries. But in exchange, please tell me how you got it together with her!" Kotori bowed, showing her desperation while doing so.

"Uh... You don't want to know how... Plus it's not like you can implement it with Tojo-san..."

"Please! And how did you know it was for Nozomi-chan?!"

"I've been talking to Ayase-san quite often. Well... You can say that her siblings got me together with Nico..."

"O-Oh... Nozomi-chan doesn't have siblings..."

"Hey, you shouldn't go round asking others on how to confess. What's important is that it comes from your heart." Tsubasa smiled before offering her hand to shake. "She's out. Well, good luck to your confession Minami-san and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Kira-san and Merry Christmas to you too!" Kotori shook Tsubasa's hand before heading towards the direction of her house.

"Hmm? What happened between you two just now?" Nico asked, having seen the interaction between Kotori and Tsubasa.

"Nothing much, just a little Christmas cheer." Tsubasa grinned before grabbing Nico's hand.

"W-What? I-If you wanna hold Super Idol Nico's hand you should have said so!" Nico sputtered out, taken aback by Tsubasa's sudden action.

"Merry Christmas Nico. Let's get back shall we? Don't want to keep your siblings waiting do we?" Tsubasa asked, not letting go of Nico's hand.

"S-Sure. What's with you today anyway? You're normally never this forward..."

"I just feel like it my dear Super Idol Nico~"

"D-Don't call me that you idiot!" Tsubasa ignored Nico's outburst and continued making her way towards Nico's house with Nico.

"So cute..."

XXXXXX

"Kotori? It's 2 a.m already... Go to sleep please?" Kotori's mother asked, worried about her daughter's health.

"Nu-uh! I need to get this done! Mom, do you know how to tie a box with a ribbon?" Kotori asked, holding a purple ribbon in her hand.

"Uh... I guess? Why do you ask?" Kotori's mother replied, puzzled with the question.

"I want you to tie this box." Kotori pointed to a large grey box beside her.

"That's a big box. Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I can't tie it when I'm inside the box..."

"H-HUH?! You're going INSIDE the box?!"

"Yes! I want to give myself as a present to her..." Kotori fidgeted as her mother stared in confusion and anger.

"Do you know that you'll run out of oxygen if I tie you up in there?! And what are you doing something so shameless by giving your body to someone else?!" Kotori flinched as she heard her mother scolding her.

"I-I'm sorry... But I'm not going to give my body... I just want to confess and I've nothing good to give..." Kotori's mother heard this and her expression softened immediately.

"Well... You could give that ribbon to her. After all, it's a girl..." She pointed to the purple ribbon Kotori held in her hand.

"That's a good idea... But how can I confess that I like her... Hmm... Maybe I should show up at her apartment..." Kotori began to imagine different scenarios to confess before she was interrupted by her mother.

"You know... You can just give the ribbon and y-yourself to her..." Kotori's mother stuttered at the 'yourself' as she was nervous about what would Kotori's crush do to her body.

"That's a great idea mom! Thank you so much!" Kotori thanked her mother continuously as she hugged her tightly.

"Always happy to help. But I want to ask you this, who is the girl that you like?" Kotori's mother gently pushed her daughter away so as to breathe properly.

"E-Eh?! W-Well... It's someone you see often... And she's very mature..." Kotori hesitated, unsure whether her mother would understand who she was referring to.

"I get it. You are in love with Tojo-san right? Well, I guess she can be trusted... Then again, all your other group members are trustworthy so either way it's fine." She smiled, giving her daughter her blessings in her choice in love.

"Really? Thank you! But how did you know it was Nozomi-chan?"

"One, she's the only one who's not dating someone. Two, I see Ayase-san and Tojo-san often. Three, she's more mature than Ayase-san." Kotori giggled at her mother's deduction.

"Hee hee! I'm glad that I talked to you about this..."

"Me too. Now go get some sleep, you can finish it later. Best if you give your present to her at night on the day itself." Kotori's mother gave a wink before leaving Kotori's bedroom, leaving Kotori to get her sleep.

"Okay! I can do this!" Kotori said to herself before going to bed.

XXXXXX

"What should I get for her..." Nozomi sighed as she lay on her bed, thinking on a present to give to her special someone. Before she could continue with her thoughts, her phone rang. Sighing, she looked at the caller ID before picking it up.

"What took you so long?" Nico's voice was impatient as usual.

"Nicocchi... What do you want?" Nozomi sighed, her tone showing that she had no mood to answer the phone, let alone put up with Nico's antics.

"Hey, you sick or something? You don't sound good..."

"I'm fine... Just cut to the bloody chase." Nico was stunned. Never did she hear Nozomi use any swear words and was clearly sure that the spiritual girl was pissed.

"Fine. Honoka-chan wants to hold a Christmas party tomorrow. You coming?"

"Is she going?" Nico knew who the 'she' referred to any decided not to pretend not knowing what she meant.

"Nope."

"Then tell Honoka-chan to take a hike and make out with Elichi." Nozomi hung up, leaving Nico stunned with Nozomi's response.

"Well? What did she say?" Honoka, who was right beside her, asked. The rest of Muse, other than Kotori or Nozomi, sat in Nico's room waiting for Nozomi's response.

"She told you to take a hike and have sex with Eli-chan." Honoka and Eli looked mortified at what they heard.

"Seriously? Nozomi told you this? Sounds unbelievable." Umi commented. Nico simply switched on the playback function she had on her phone for the rest to hear.

_"What took you so long?"_

_"Nicocchi... What do you want?_

_"Hey, you sick or something? You don't sound good..."_

_"I'm fine... Just cut to the bloody chase."_

_"Fine. Honoka-chan wants to hold a Christmas party tomorrow. You coming?"_

_"Is she going?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then tell Honoka-chan to take a hike and make out with Elichi__."_

"Is she on her period or something?" Maki asked sarcastically, shocked that Nozomi of all people will curse.

"She must be frustrated over on what to give Kotori tomorrow." Eli gave a sympathetic smile.

"How would you know about it nya?" Rin asked, surprised that Eli could read Nozomi's mind.

"Cause she was this angry when Kotori nearly went overseas remember?" Five of them let out 'ohs' while the remaining one was scared.

"Oh man... No wonder she gave me a lot of breast rubs after we performed START:DASH..." Honoka whimpered as memories of painful breast rubs came back to her.

XXXXXX

"Oh god... It's already Christmas and still nothing..." Nozomi sighed to herself, mentally beating herself up for not managing to get anything despite having Christmas Eve to think about it. As luck would have it, her eyes fell to a photo containing Kotori eating a piece of cheesecake. Before she could head towards the kitchen, her phone rang. Luckily for her, the person calling her was someone more mature unlike Nico.

"Hey Nozomi. I just want to wish you good luck with Kotori. S Rozdestvom Nozomi." With that the call was cut, leaving Nozomi no opportunity to reply.

"Merry Christmas to you too Elichi." Nozomi whispered to herself before heading to the kitchen. While she was doing so, the Minami residence was a bit rowdier.

"Hey mom, is this fine?" Kotori asked her mother, appearing in the same Santa outfit she wore four days ago with slight alterations. The mini Santa cape that went with the outfit was gone and the body covering Santa jacket was modified to reveal the abdomen and a huge part of the cleavage. Kotori's mother nearly spat out the tea she was drinking as she saw what her daughter was wearing.

"K-K-Kotori! Just what is your intention with such a getup?!" She resisted the urge to look at her daughter's figure or her cleavage, not wanting to be reminded how her figure looked like compared to her own.

"I thought this will make the outfit look cuter! So do you like it?" Kotori beamed, confident that her mother won't critcise her.

"Y-Yeah... U-Um... Can I take a picture of you wearing that?" Kotori's mother asked, cupping her nose to catch any blood that may be flowing from there. Kotori nodded and stood still so that her mother could take a picture of her. Once she was done, Kotori was immediately ushered out of the house with the box.

"I wonder why did mom did that? Oh well!" Kotori walked towards Nozomi's apartment, preparing for the worst. While she was doing so, her mother was making a call to someone in particular.

"Honoka Kosaka, see me in my office once winter break ends."

"E-Eh?! Why?! And how the heck do you get my number?!"

"From your mother."

"What the hell?! Hey! You still haven't answered my question!"

"You corrupted my daughter so much until she tried to make me commit incest."

"Incest? Wait, I didn't corrupt her with that!"

"Tell me what you think after you have seen this." Kotori's mother ended the call to send the picture that she had taken to Honoka. A few seconds later, Honoka called back.

"Okay, I can understand the incest part. But why did you say that I've corrupted her?"

"You had sex with Ayase-san in the Student Council room."

"Uh... Bye bye!" With that, Honoka ended the call while wishing Kotori all the best to her plan.

XXXXXX

"It's done! Now all I need to do is to call Kotori-chan over..." Nozomi triumphantly said to herself before picking up her phone. Before she could do anything, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Nozomi replied with a cheerful voice. Inside, she was mentally cursing at the person at the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by no one but a grey box with a purple ribbon on top. Sighing, she had no choice but to bring the box in. Once she had placed it in her room, the cover lifted by itself.

"Merry Christmas Nozomi-chan!" Kotori said, revealing herself. Nozomi took one glance at her body and nearly fainted.

"K-Kotori-chan? W-What are you doing in there?" Nozomi stuttered, surprised that Kotori was in the box.

"I'm your Christmas present! And here's a ribbon as my extra present!" Kotori handed a purple ribbon to Nozomi, which she accepted.

"Thanks... U-Um... What do you mean by you're my Christmas present?" Kotori blushed when she heard this but continued with her plan by crawling over to Nozomi, making Nozomi blush harder than Kotori.

"It's simple. I love you... And I want to force myself to you as I know you don't like me..." Kotori said wryly, pressing her lips on Nozomi's before pulling back. However to her surprise, Nozomi pulled her closer, pressing her lips on to Kotori's. The two of them came up for air after a few seconds, panting heavily.

"Y'know, don't go around assuming things. I love you too y'know that?" Nozomi smiled, happy that her feelings have been reciprocated.

"Nozomi-chan..."

"Well, now that's settled... Want to try some of my cake? It's for you." Nozomi held up a plate of cheesecake and handed it to Kotori.

"Really? Thank you so much! Merry Christmas Nozomi-chan!" Kotori pecked Nozomi on the lips once more before consuming the cake.

"Merry Christmas to you too. By the way, don't ever wear that in front of others."

"Eh? Why not?"

"The others will look at your breasts..." Nozomi stared at Kotori's breasts to prove a point. Kotori immediately used a scarf that was in the box to cover up the revealing areas.

"There! By the way Nozomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do it?" Kotori started to remove her clothes in a seductive way, making Nozomi use up all her energy to resist it.

"W-We j-just started going out! L-Let's wait alright?" Nozomi mentally panicked, her cards never predicting such a Christmas.

"Don't worry! Anyway, can I sleepover?"

"Of course you can!" After cleaning up, Kotori was happily snuggling in Nozomi's bed (with a change of clothes from the spiritual girl) and soon fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas... Hmm, I've been saying this a lot... Okay then, I love you my dear little bird..." Nozomi whispered to the sleeping girl beside her, kissing her on the cheek before going to sleep herself.

'And Merry Christmas with love Kotori, for the many years to come...'

XXXXXX

Kotori: Enya-chan... I feel so embarrassed...

Why?

Kotori: I have to keep on repeating Merry Christmas! That's your way of expressing 'I love you' right?!

Wow, never knew you were this perspective.

Kotori: W-What will Nozomi-chan say about this later...?

No idea. Oh yeah, to those who decided to put up with me, I don't own Love Live and thanks for reading my stories! (If you ever read my other two that is)

Kotori: The story isn't that bad... Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Have a nice year!


End file.
